1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technology, and more particularly to a terminal device that receives signals including predetermined information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle can obtain information about the running condition of external vehicles or road situation by means of inter-vehicle or road-to-vehicle communication. In order to check if the transmission function of a communication device installed in the vehicle itself is normally operating or not, the vehicle broadcasts a response request to nearby communication devices. If the vehicle successfully receives a response from a nearby communication device, the vehicle determines that the transmission function of its communication device is normal. When communication devices are present at high density around the vehicle when performing inter-vehicle communication, however, a large number of responses could occur and interfere with the originally intended communication. To address this, a response request can be broadcast only when the number of packets received during a certain period in the past is not more than a predetermined value (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-192396, for example).